My Mantra  IGNORE KENJI FUJIMA
by tsukinohikari-hime
Summary: " Why did you hate me?" Fujima asked "because...because you stole my first kiss". FujimaxOC


"Why did you hate me?" Fujima asked... "b-because you stole my first kiss"

My name is Shimamoto Umiko, my friends call me Umi. I'm the captain of Shoyo's Girls Volleyball team. And the girl who doesn't adore a certain basketball captain, my

mantra "IGNORE KENJI FUJIMA"

I was good at ignoring him for the last two years of our junior high, even though our families are close, both our parents are doctors. I never thought that my high

school life will change when I woke up…

**Shimamoto Residence**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Nnnnhh.." Umi stretching like a cat then starts her morning routine by getting her towel and walking towards the bathroom still half-asleep. she did not realize that

someone is using the shower. She walk inside, starts stripping her sleeping clothes when suddenly the showers sliding door open…

"Aaaaahhh.." They both shouted. She quickly covered her body.

"This is not happening! This is just an imagination" she thought to herself.

In front of her is a half-naked Kenji Fujima.

"W-what are you doing in my bathroom?" Umi said while securing the towel to cover her upper half-body. "Phew! It's a good thing that I haven't taken off my boy

shorts" her inner monologue.

" I was just finish taking a shower. Ah ! I forgot to lock the door(while he smacked his forehead). I-I'm sorry Shimamoto-san. I thought that you were still sleeping. Your

dad told me that you usually woke up at 6.30 in the morning. I guess your dad was wrong. Didn't your parents tell you?"

"W-wait! What? My dad told you that? What should my parents tell me about? Where are my parents? " put while she put her hands on her hips.

"A-ano…I think its better if you freshen up first and that we're both wearing appropriate clothes before I explain to you everything you want to know" Fujima said while

blushing and trying to look only on the girl's eyes.

"Good idea" she agreed while blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>FUJIMA'S POV<strong>

In the guestroom across Umi's bedroom.. He closed his door and smacked his head behind it.

"Bakaru! Kenji ! You forgot to lock the door. But then.. I-I saw Shimamoto-kun half-naked. Her long dark brown hair that compliments her alabaster skin. god! I want to

touch her!..gah! stop it! stop it! Stop being a perv Kenji" he talked to himself.

"Oh shit! Stupid teenage hormones, now I need to go take care of another problem..Big problem." He thought to himself.

-End of POV-

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after Umi was finish preparing for school. She noticed a note on her bedroom door. She took the note and read it:<p>

**_Dear Umi-chan, _**

**_ Me and your dad along with Ken-kun's parents took the medical job "Off the Map" to help 3_****_rd_****_ world countries _**

**_that are in seeking medical attention. We are not sure when will we be back. That is why we, me, Otou-san and _**

**_Ken-kun's parents agreed that it is better if you live together. Honey you know we trust you but we are just scared_**

**_if something will happen to our baby girl. Ken-kun's a gentleman, we know him since his a baby. That is why we _**

**_trusted him of your safety. I don't know why you didn't talk to him since you both started junior high. But we hope_**

**_you'll get along. He's a nice guy and a boyfriend material. _**

**_Don't worry about your Dad honey, he already like him like a son._**

**_ Oh! I have to go now, your dad is calling me. _**

**_Take care honey and remember we love you_**

_**Love,**_

_**Okasan**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I made a bento for you two for your first day of school. Have fun in school! Ja ne!**_

* * *

><p><strong>UMI'S POV<strong>

This is not happening to me! I'm going to live with Fujima..I'm going to live with the guy who saw me half-naked awhile ago and the guy I was having a good job not

talking for 2 years because of gah…this is just a dream. Wake up Umi(slapping herself)wake up * slap*this is just a dream

Knock! knock!

"Shimamoto-san, are you finish preparing for school?" the boy asked behind the door.

"OMG! It is true! I'm not dreaming. Fujima is behind my bedroom door. I'm going to live with him."-her inner monologue

Knock! Knock!

"Shimamoto-san are you ok in there?" I could hear panic and concern from Fujima's voice.

"Ano, hay hay! I'm almost finished, I'll meet you in the living room. Just give me a sec"

"Ok"

*sigh* "OMG how can I live with him. This is not what I plan to happen this school year" still in her inner monologue.

-End of POV-

* * *

><p>After composing herself, she went to the living room to talk to him..<p>

She sits down on the couch a bit far from him.

After a pregnant pause she started

"I saw a letter on my door, that kinda explain our situation"

"Oh! That's good. If you still have question in your mind, you can tell it to me. I'll give you answers as best as I could" Fujima suggested.

"It's ok. It's not the first time my parents left me because of their work. I'm already used to it."

"Shimamota-san, our parents are so passionate about their profession like us. We gave are all to basketball and volleyball"

"Yes, I know. Wait what? How did you know that?"

"I'm neither deaf nor blind Shimamoto-kun. Everybody in school talked about you and your team. Especially the boys"

Fujima didn't intent to say the last part to her. He was trying to compose himself to mask his jealous side. But unfortunately, Umi notice how he clenched of his fists

and bitter voice while saying the last part.

"He notice me" she said in her inner monologue

"Ano..I'm also one of the members of the sports committee remember, so yah.. I sometimes saw your training." He said while scratching his neck.

"Ah.."

"This is getting awkward. I need to change the topic" Fujima said to himself.

"Ok since we both understand our parents job. How about we talk about our living arrangement, house rules, we need to make rules. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Right house rules. Good idea.. ok first, no one especially your fangirls should know our living arrangement. Only the people who trust can know about this, ok"

Fujima chuckled "fangirls huh, are you one of my fangirls, Shimamoto kun"

"Shut Up! Of course not! In your dreams! Besides I don't want to die young because of some jealous fangirls"

"Ok! ok! I agree with your rule but I think the rule should also apply to you."

"ehh.. I know have fangirls"

"yes you don't but you have fanboys"

"ehh..no I don't!"

"yes, you do. You just didn't notice any of them"

"this is going nowhere. Next rule, your turn"

"Rule #2: No guy friends of your can come inside this until you inform me and that they can only come when I'm also here."

"That goes to you too, you have to inform me if you're going to invite a girl in this house."

"Ok sure. Now that that rule is clear, next rule your turn"

"Fujima-san, do you know how to cook"

"Umm..sorry Shimamoto-kun but I don't know how to cook aside from pancake. Would that be a problem? Do you know how to cook? if not, we could eat out or order

take outs, if you want."

"No, that's not going to be a problem. Don't worry I know how to cook foods. That just give me an idea for the next rule if you'll agree that is. Rule #3: I cook you clean"

"Oh great! That's good, that would be the least I could do."

"Ok Rule#4: I will always accompany back and forth to school or in the market to do groceries or anywhere. I promised our parents that I will keep you safe. And I

intend to keep that promise. Gomenosai Shimamoto-kun, but this rule is non-negotiable.

"It's ok, I understand. I think we better go to school for now, I have a meeting in the club before the class starts. We could continue the rules later when we got home.

"Ok?"

"Yeah sure. I almost forgot I also have a meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>UMI'S POV<strong>

For the last two months of living together, I would say me and Fujima a progressing to being a good housemate. Well it's inevitable that we do have disagreement but

then I get to know more about the real Kenji Fujima. Maybe it's also best that I forget about the mistake he made which I think he didn't know, geesh.. I need to act my

age but think maturely added a few more rules. In school, every lunch time after Fujima's practice, we would eat together in the Sakura tree behind the music room quietly. But there was

time when I have to go on a meeting that….

Umi was sitting in the chair with a bored expression while two her sensai are having a heated conversation

"Oh! Why am I still in this meeting*looking at her watch that say 1o'clock* oh great I missed me and Fujima's lunch break. Geez! Why can't Megumi-sensai just accept

Onizuka-sensai's date offer so that this meeting will be over. They obviously like each other. As if anyone didn't know that Megumi-sensai has a thing for Onizuka-

sensai and that they are both in a yakuza clan. I just hope that their families are not enemies. That they just go with the flow and just be together like Fujima

and a sec! There is no Fujima and I. We are just friends, family friends if I may say so. I don't like him like him, Geez!Umi get a grip. Besides Fujima doesn't like

even like me more that a daughter of a family friend take he needs to babysit. He is so focus to being a captain and a coach in the basketball team to even notice me.

Maybe his finish eating his lunch and went to the gym to practice some more. Hmm.. this would be the first time we won't be eating together. Oh get a grip! Girl, don't

be attach to him. This is just the start because next week he will be going to practice in Shohoku. Wow! I'm so proud of him he is one of the members of the star

basketball players in Kanazawa District. I'm so excited for him.." (Umi is talking to herself in her mind) when suddenly, she was hit by a small paper.

"Ouch!" rubbing her forehead.

"My-my! Shimamoto-kun, I never thought I'd see the day that one of Shoyo's model students will be daydreaming in a meeting." Teased by Onizuka.

"If you haven't notice sensai its already past our lunch break and we haven't eaten our lunch yet" she said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Oh geez! I didn't realize that ok meeting adjourn. Shimamoto-kun you can take your lunch and then go to the gym to help Fujima" said Onizuka

"Eehh..why do I need to help Fujima?" she asked

"tsk!tsk!tsk! I'm hurt Shimamoto-kun you.."

When suddenly Megumi-sensai smacked Onizuka's head and said

"Baka! Stop playing games with my student. Shimamoto-san you are going to accompany Fujima-san and two other players in Shohoku starting tomorrow. Fujima was

anonymously assigned as the coach-captain of TEAM SHOHONAN."

" Team Shononan? What does it have to do with me?"

"Duh it's a combination of four Prefecture in Kanazawa District that have the best of the best basketball player. Shoyo+Shohoku+Ryonan+Kainan=SHOHONAN duh or

the dream team if I may say so" said Onizuka.

"Shimamoto-san you're the captain of the volleyball team. Your training are almost the same as in basketball. You could help the team prepare for this special

competition. This is the first time in Japan that a districts would compete with each other wherein the players are coming from the top four prefecture. And because of

this competition, there will be no volleyball tournament held this year. But look at the bright side, you will have a great collaboration with the other prefecture. Take as

a good learning experience. Ok Shimamoto-san, make our school proud. Which I know you will because you always give your 101% in everything you do and I'll always

be proud of you." Megumi-sensai explained.

"Hay sensai, you can count on me" assured Umi.

"Well now that is clear. Let's go eat. I'm hungry!" said Onizuka

When Umi open the door, she was surprise to see…

"Fujima?"

Fujima was leaning in the wall face the door where Umi's meeting was held.

"Oh! Fujima, good you're here. I'm just going to say it short and simple. Shimamoto-san will accompany you in your training at Shohoku starting tomorrow. Ok that is clear me and Megumi-sensai will now it. If

you have anymore question, feel free to see me in the faculty room later. Ok ja ne!" said Onizuka

When the teachers were gone and they were left alone in the corridor.

"Fujima, what are you doing here?"

"I a.." he then rub his hair at the back of his neck and said "I - I was waiting for you to have lunch"

"Oh I thought your finished with your lunch and went back at the gym to practice"

"I was not hungry awhile ago. That's why I thought that I could wait for you to have lunch since I'm not yet hungry"..

"Oh ok, but how did you know I was having a meeting?"

"I asked your friend Mimi"

"I see.. then let's go eat"

"yes, let's go"

When eat quietly, in our spot. I sometimes glance on Fujima when he was not looking. They were sitting under their tree. They both took off their blazers and folded

their long-sleeves. Fujima even took off three of his buttons giving Umi a little peak of his muscles.

"Why would he wait for me. Could it be because he like me? Weh as if, the great Kenji Fujima will like me.. as if" –having her inner monologue.-"that's impossible. He

look relax with his attire right now. His like posing like a GQ model. Guys like her would never date a boyish girl like me."

"Shimamoto-san, are you ok?"

"huh? What?"

"I was asking if you're ok. You're getting red? Are you feeling dizzy?" Fujima puts his right hand on Umi's forehead like he was feeling her temperature while his other

hand caress her back.

Umi was suddenly aware of how close their bodies are.

Then Fujima surprise him by connecting his forehead with hers while his eyes were closed.

" Are you coming up with a fever. We could go home if you want, I'll inform the head nurse of your condition"

"eh…Fujima-san what are you doing?"

"checking if your having a fever"

"ano.. I-I don't think I'm coming up with a fever. Must be because of the weather, hay! Because of the heat * coming from being close from you-she thought* coming

from the sun. yes!yes! because of the heat of the sun and because of the late lunch. I think I'll just take a nap for awhile. You should go back with your team. I'll be

there later after my nap. You should go.." trying shoo Fujima and trying to make a space between them so that she could think properly but unfortunately didn't go as

she expected.

" No, I think it's better if I stay with you, to be sure you'll be safe" he said putting Umi's head in between his neck and shoulder. While he snake his left hand on her

waist making sure not to let the girl go.

"Wh-what about your practice? we need to prepare tomorrow"

"Hanagata can take care of the team for now. I already have a plan for tomorrow. We can talk about it later after you rest."

"O-ok. we'll talk later* yawn* I'll just close my eyes for awhile and then..." slowly sleep took over Umi but before it completely took her she said

"Ken-kun, you smells nice and feel comfortable" then hug Fujima stomach like a pillow.

"You smell nice too Umi-chan" I hear him and felt him kiss my hair and hug her tight.

"Umi, can I ask you same thing?"

"mmm.."

"Why did you hate me before? I mean you were trying to stay out of me for the last two years. You always have an excuse not talk to me. We were close friends before

you went to England to stay with your Nana. I remember when I saw you again, it was our freshmen year, at the library when you accidentally fell in front of me...

when we got up you just slapped me. From then on, you never talk to me and you would escape everytime we were in the same room ".

"Ken, I'm sorry for hurting you because of my actions before. I have a confession to make.." she putting her hands on his arms. Their bodies facing together. but her eyes looking anywhere except his eyes.

" I did hate you before because...

because you stole my first kiss when we were freshmen. But then I realize maybe it was not really your fault. It was also my fault. I was just blaming you for nothing. huh! this is so embrassing.."

Fujima suddenly stop Umi talking by putting his right thumb on lips like is memorizing her lips.

"Umi, I also have a confession to make. You were also my first kiss and I intend that you will be the only girl that I get to kiss"

" huh!" she just realize that their faces are so close. Just one last move from any of them and their lips will collide.

"Umi, can I kiss you properly this time" he wisphered to her like a prayer.

"yes"

Then Fujima kissed him softly. the kiss start off so sweetly. But Umi became bolder, she sits on Fujima's lap and put her hands on his hair.

Fujima's reacted by his right hand caressing Umi's waist and back. while his other hand caress her neck. He too became bolder by using his tongue asking permission

which Umi granted. The innocent kiss became a heated make out session. Both teenager can't get enough of each other. All the pent-up frustration for the last two just

burst. It's like they found a new way to communicate with each other. No body cares about their surroundings as if they're in their own little world.

After awhile, Umi realize she they need to breathe. She slowly detach her lips from her. While Fujima pepper kiss her face and neck. He then caress her face and spoke in his most alluring tone.

"I love you Shimamoto Umiko. The day you fell for me was the day I know I started falling for you. I was foolish to wait for you to talk to me. I should have made the

first move. I learned my lesson. This time I will never let you go without a fight. Shimamoto Umiko, Umi-chan will you be mine"

"Yes! I'm yours "

The couple looked at each other like they just got the best christmas gift ever.

And then continue there make out session.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Gym...<p>

Cellphone ringing,

"Hanagata-senpai" a freshman basketball player called out her senior.

Hanagata read the message:

**Toru,**

** take charge of the team for now. Umi's not feeling well, I need to take her home. No need for you and Hasegawa to come in my house after the practice. We'll see you two tomorrow in Shohoku's Gym. - Kenji**

* * *

><p>One-shot but I could continue if you want. Just don't forget to leave a review! :)<p> 


End file.
